vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/General Calc: Turning a Building to Ash
Premise This rabbit hole leads nowhere. Somebody is trying to use whatever value I find for a justification for a ranking of over High 6-A (31.9 petatons). Let's just see where it goes considering turning a Mountain to ash is considered 6-C. Calc As a high end, the average house has a square footage of 980.7 feet per person in the house, and there are an average of 2.58 people per house, meaning average square footage is 2530.206 ft^2 (assuming a square base, this means the base is 50.301 x 50.301 feet. The average house has two regular stories and an attic (the attic will be a different area volume). A storey is considered to be about 10 feet (304.8 cm). So... our volume of a rectangle is finished, with 50604.12 ft^3 as our final tally, or 1.433 x 10^9 cubic centimeters. For a house, we will assume 75% hollowness for a vinal tally of 3.582 x 10^8 cubic centimeters. For all intents and purposes, we will assume a brick house- meaning we will use cement and granite as a low-end. We are specifically looking for turning a building into ash, so melting values will be used. LOW END: 4358.9475 j/cc x 3.582 x 10^8 cc = 1.561 x 10^12 Joules HIGH END: 12232.65 j/cc x 3.582 x 10^8 cc = 4.382 x 10^12 Joules For the attic, we know the dimensions- a floor area of 50.301 x 50.301, and a height of 10. For this, we will get the area of a triangle and multiply it by 50.301 to get a total volume of 12650.7015 cubic feet (3.582 x 10^8 cc). However, this is also an estimated of 75% hollow, so we get 8.956 x 10^7 cubic centimeters. We'll assume the same values. LOW END: 4358.9475 j/cc x 8.956 x 10^7 cc = 3.904 x 10^11 Joules HIGH END: 12232.65 j/cc x 8.956 x 10^7 cc = 1.096 x 10^12 Joules Adding together totals... LOW END: 1.951 x 10^12 Joules, or Multi-City Block level HIGH END: 5.478 x 10^12 Joules, or Small Town level And now we'll do a very simple and easy calc after that hard one. Really, I should have just done this, but that wouldn't have justified a full-on calc blog. So let's go. We'll see vaporization of a granite house. First off, combine volumes. We get 4.478 x 10^8 cubic centimeters. Plugging this into Aqua Calc, we get a weight of 1205029.8 kg of Granite. Now just multiply it by the value needed to vaporize Granite. Our values for vaporizing Granite is 6077872 J/kg, so multiply that by our kg count (1205029.8 kg) and... We get 7.324 x 10^12 Joules, or Small Town level Tallies TL:DR, a bit higher than expected but then again, the calc overall is a high-ball. In truth, the house should be about 80-90% hollow. But oh well. Turning a Stone House to Ashes (Low-End): 1.951 x 10^12 Joules, Multi-City Block level Turning a Stone House to Ashes (Mid-End): 5.478 x 10^12 Joules, Small Town level Turning a Stone House to Ashes (High-End): 7.324 x 10^12 Joules, Small Town level Category:General Calc Category:Blog posts